


Shouldn't but Did

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Sex, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka knows the rules, but follows her heart.





	Shouldn't but Did

It started with trying to reassure the Senator that everything was over, that they were all safe.

Ahsoka knew she shouldn't have kissed her.

She certainly shouldn't have pursued more when the emotionally wrecked Pantoran opened her mouth to the kiss as if she were starving.

Now, though, with her montral listening to the calming heartbeat beneath her, Ahsoka couldn't find a reason why 'should' had much bearing in the moment. Riyo had needed this, so she could go back to Coruscant and represent her people with a clear head.

If it ever became more, Ahsoka would deal with it.


End file.
